1900 Map Game
This is a 1900 scenario with a few PODs that hopefully make the game more interesting. FREE CAKE TO ANYONE WHO JOINS! For every person to join, I donate one potato to Latvia. If you join, I will gib one dollar to help Polan pay for a space mission. For every person who joins, I will put another cat video on YouTube. Points of Divergence * The Ottomans do not assassinate all the Janissaries, allowing them to stay more powerful * The Gwangju Reform is instituted at the same time as the Meiji Restoration, and Joseon declares the Empire of Korea at the same time as the Empire of Japan. Korea and Japan become intense rivals. * The Germans Unite earlier and are more powerful. * When Peru declares independence from Spain, they take more territory. * Belgium remains in the Netherlands. * America annexed Cuba. Rules # Be plausible, everything has to make sense # Don't argue with mods # Technology can not be more than 10 years ahead OTL # NO WMDs until 1940 # Treat others they way you want to be treated ALGOS WILL BE DETERMINED LATER Game Functions * Government changes lead to small rebellions * Vassalization leads to rebellions * Annexation leads to large rebellions International Governing Bodies * These can be like the HRE, the UN, or the EU. * The leaders of the International Governing Bodies are MOD-CONTROLLED Maps Only the Mapmaker makes maps, they will be made every 5 turns Map Creator: Leldy22 (talk) Head Mod: Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Nations Europe * Austria-Hungary: * Denmark: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Greenland: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Iceland: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) * France: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French North Afrique: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French Central Afrique: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French Indochina: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) * German Empire: Eric von Schweetz, You Young and Sweet Boy! To Sugar Rush!' ' ** German East Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German South Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German West Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German Togo: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German New Guinea: ~Eric Von Schweetz * Italy: ** Italian Somalia: ** Italian Eritrea: * Liechtenstein: * Luxembourg: * Monaco: * Montenegro: * Netherlands: ~Tech ** Dutch East Indies: ~Tech * Norway-Sweden: * Ottoman Empire: Revolution 9 * Portugal: ** Portuguese Africa ** Portuguese Indies * Romania: * Russian Empire: Scarlet Outlaw * San Marino: * Serbia: * Spain: Pittsburgh45 ** Spanish North Africa: * Switzerland: * United Kingdom: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British West Africa: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Egypt-Sudan: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British South Africa: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Canada: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Australia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Raj: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Malaysia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Arabia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Bahamas ** British Kenya: ** British Mandate of Palestine: Africa * Morocco: * Ethiopia: * Liberia: Middle East * Emirate of Dhala: * Wadai Empire: * Persia: * Arabia: North America * United States:Spartian300 (talk) 06:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) * Mexico: * El Salvador: * Costa Rica: * Guatemala * Nicaragua: * Honduras: LouisTheFox * Panama: * Haiti: * Dominican Republic: South America * Argentina: * Empire of Brazil: * Chile: * Columbia: * Venezuela: * Peru: Oceania * Tonga: * Samoa: Asia * Bhutan: * Qing China: It's a-me, ! (Talk | Sandbox) * Empire of Korea: Leldy22 (talk) * Empire of Japan: -Seiga ** Taiwan: * Nepal: * Siam: * Afghanistan: * Aceh: The Game 1900 Let's-a-go! * This turn will end later since we are starting. Player events * France: '''A right-wing expansionist government, led by the so-called Fist party is elected. They immediately start an army build-up programme, with the goal to have 1 million troops by 1910. The mostly liberal intellectuals dislike their politics. Heavy industry is supported being the basis of weapons. New models of artillery and rifles are started to be developed. The Fist strenghtens the colonial rule. The French fleet is sent to the coast of Morocco and ambassadors are delegated to the Moroccan emperor to make him sign an agreement that would make Morocco a French protectorate. The army is positioned to their Algerian border. Germany is declared an enemy of the nation and the building of a fortress system is started between us and them. An alliance is offered to Britain and Russia. * '''United States: '''President William McKinley is assassinated by an anarchist bomb. Theodora Roosevelt becomes President. One of his first acts as President of the USA is to send the American fleet to the Moroccan Coast, and he states that the USA will support their oldest ally, Morocco, against any attempt to take over land that is part of Morocco. He begins heavily industrial projects to bring the US economy to the world stage. He sends a group of ambassadors to France, with a message stating that they must back away from Morocco. * '''Qing: We build up our military and bring up diplomatic relations with Japan. * Netherlands: '''Wilhelmina is our current queen. We offer trade deals to any nation that wants to. We declare our full neutrality. * '''US Dip: '''The United States is interested in trade. ** '''Dutch Dip: Accepted ** Italian Dip: Accepted * Ottoman Empire: '''Technology and economy advancements. Massive science budgets, huge projects. * '''Japan: Japan builds up the military and improves infrastructure. * Denmark: '''We built its military and economy as well as infrastructure. ** '''Greenland: '''Greenland improves infrastructure. ** '''Iceland: '''Iceland improves its economy and infrastructure. * '''Honduras: '''Improves it military infrastructure and mining sector for iron, steel and begins to invest in recently found oil in the jungles of Honduras. Economic boom increases in Honduras by it oil industry in the hot humid Honduran jungles. * '''Italy Liberal Italy has failed and instead of a right wing extremist group seizing power, it is the "PSI" or Italian Socialist Party that is in control. They focus on building up military and infrastructure. Italy expresses interest in an alliance with Germany, USA, and Austria-Hungary, should these nations want to pursue that. Also, Italy declares France as an enemy of the State, due to vast ideological differences- and offer both diplomatic and military aid to Morocco should France follow through with their invasion. ** Italian Eritrea positions troops on the Eritrea-Ethiopia border and demands Ethiopia to join Italy and will invade if necessary ** Italian Somalia 'positions troops on the Somalia-Ethiopia border and demands Ethiopia to join Italy and will invade if necessary. * '''Portugal:'Feeling quite threatened by the increased military action around Morocco and the threat of French power, Carlos I orders a concentration on military training and the building of forts at Faro and in the Azores islands. To appease both powers involving themselves in Morocco. Portugal offers trade to both USA, Italy and France to attempt to show neutrality. ** '''Portuguese Africa: Focuses on its economy ** Portuguese Indies: Focuses on its infrastructure Italian Dip: Trade accepted